Warm
by saltysussy
Summary: Sakura sibuk, Sasuke sakit. Apa yang akan Sarada lakukan? (uchiha family fic, sasusaku but mostly on sasusara). RnR pls? :)


Saat itu, Sakura sedang masa sibuk-sibuknya di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak pulang selama 2 hari. Meski ia sudah meminta ijin Sasuke, tetap saja. Sasuke kangen terhadap sosok malaikatnya.

Ah tapi, dirumah ini terdapat malaikat kecilnya, Sarada, yang baru berusia 7 tahun. Sarada menarik-narik ujung baju Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tampak sekali gadis kecil itu ingin menangis.

"Papa...mama dimana? Sarada kangen" katanya dengan suara imutnya yang menggemaskan. "Sshh...jangan nangis. Mama akan pulang nanti malam. Sarada harus baik supaya mama pulang, _ne_?" kata Sasuke dan menggendong malaikat kecilnya.

"Jadi, Sarada harus baik supaya mama pulang?"

Sasuke menggangguk. Sekarang gadis itu semangat. Tatapan mata Sasuke terlihat bahwa ia sangat mencintai buah hatinya tersebut. Meski ia dingin, setidaknya terhadap kedua malaikatnya ia menunjukkan kehangatan.

Sasuke menurunkan Sarada begitu anak itu terlihat sangat antusias terhadap sesuatu. Sepertinya otak cerdas anak itu mengeluarkan sebuah ide.

Langit terlihat mendung, namun cerah. Perlahan hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Dan Sasuke baru teringat akan jemurannya diluar. Sakura bisa saja mengamuk kalau pakaian-pakaian tersebut basah lagi!

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sarada dengan wajah bingungnya yang menggemaskan. Sasuke mengambil seluruh pakaian dengan ligat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Hujan ketika ada matahari. Sial. Aku akan sakit!"

Karena pakaian tersebut banyak, masuk-masuk rumah Sasuke basah kuyup hingga membasahi lantai. Ia menaruh tumpukan pakaian tersebut dikeranjang dan menutup pintu.

"Papa...papa ngapain? Apa papa sedang main hujan?" tanya Sarada dengan polosnya. Sasuke tersenyum gemas dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada. " _Iie_. Papa mengambil pakaian diluar" jawab Sasuke.

Bibir Sarada berbentuk lingkaran, menandakan ia mengerti. Sasuke menyuruh Sarada balik melakukan hal yang ia lakukan sementara Sasuke mandi.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, hujan sudah berhenti. Ck. Hujan sementara rupanya. Sasuke terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menjemurkan balik pakaian-pakaian tersebut.

Tunggu.

Lemas?

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah lemas. Namun kenapa sekarang tubuhnya nyeri dan kepalanya serasa berputar? Apa daya tahan tubuhnya menurun?

Ia berjalan untuk mengunci pintu. Sarada kembali terlihat bingung ketika melihat papanya berjalan menuju kamar. Sesampainya dikamar, Sarada melihat sang papa terbaring lemas.

"Papa? _Daijoubu_?" tanyanya sembari naik keatas tempat tidur. Sasuke tersenyum lemah, menarik selimut yang menutupi setengah tempat tidur mereka dan mengelus kepala Sarada.

" _Daijoubu_. Papa hanya akan tidur sebentar. Kau jangan nakal, _ne_?"

Ini aneh. Papanya tidak pernah tidur siang. Ia melakukan hal yang sama Sakura lakukan ketika ia sedang sakit, menempelkan punggung tangannya yang kecil didahi Sasuke.

"P-panas! Papa sakit!" serunya, seketika panik. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Papa hanya capek, nak. Kau bisa keluar sebentar? Papa ingin tidur" balas Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya.

Sarada terdiam. Terlihat kekhawatiran dikedua matanya. Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibirnya dengan bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Biasanya mamanya akan memberi obat untuk demam, tapi ia tidak mengerti yang mana.

Menelpon mama? Ia bahkan tidak tahu nomor Sakura.

Mendatangi rumah sakit dimana Sakura bekerja? Itu gila.

Tapi, Sarada tidak bisa diam. Ia mengambil jaket dan topinya. Saat membuka pintu, ia membukanya sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar. Ketika sudah berada diluar, ia berlari menuju rumah sakit yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

Untungnya, Sarada menghapal letak rumah sakit tersebut diluar kepala. Karena sering mengantar bekal mamanya dengan sang papa membuatnya hapal. Secepat mungkin ia berlari.

Sesampainya didepan rumah sakit, Sarada seperti kehabisan nafas karena terus berlari. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Salah satu resepsionis melihatnya dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Sa-Sarada?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mana papamu?!"

"A-aku kesini sendiri..."

" _Nani_?! Apa kau tahu papa dan mama-mu akan marah jika mengetahui hal tersebut?!" seru sang resepsionis yang tampaknya dekat dengan orangtuanya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ta-tapi..! Pa-papa sedang sa-sakit..!" seru Sarada terisak. Ino terlihat iba dan langsung mengantarnya menuju ruangan Sakura. Ketika mereka berdua masuk, Sakura tampak terkejut.

"Sarada? Dimana papamu?" tanya Sakura langsung menghampiri keduanya. "Ia kesini sendiri. Katanya Sasuke sedang sakit. Untung aku menemukannya duluan" jelas Ino singkat.

" _Nani_?! Sarada, _kono baka_! Kenapa kau kesini sendirian?! Kau bisa saja diculik seseorang!" seru Sakura dan memegang erat kedua pundak Sarada.

Namun gadis itu tampak siap untuk mengeluarkan tangisannya. Sakura memeluk buah hatinya tersebut dan melepasnya. "Papa sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Badan papa panas ketika aku memegangnya. Aku takut papa kenapa-kenapa jadi aku langsung kesini. _Gomen_ , mama..." jelasnya takut-takut.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia kesini karena refleks setelah mengetahui papanya sakit. Sakura mengelus rambut putrinya dan berdiri. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Mama akan mengobati papa" katanya dan mengambil tas kerja.

 _Sementara itu..._

Sasuke terbangun. Matanya terasa panas dan begitu pula tubuhnya. Ia bergulung diselimutnya karena merasa dingin walaupun AC sedang tidak dinyalakan.

Ketika matanya terpejam, ia teringat oleh Sarada dan sontak membuka kedua matanya. Ia berdiri dan memaksa dirinya untuk jalan. Kepalanya sangat pening.

Mata _onyx_ -nya menjelajahi ruang tamu. Dimana Sarada? Apa ia sedang ketoilet? Tapi lampu toilet mati. Dan didapur kosong. Seketika perasaan panik membuncah didadanya. Ketika ia melihat pintu yang terbuka, matanya terbelalak.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil jaketnya dan keluar. Namun gerakan cepat itu membuatnya semakin pusing. Keringatnya berjatuhan. Badannya pun masih lemas. Sial. Kemana Sarada?!

Matanya memburam, namun ia dapat melihat sebuah taksi kuning yang berhenti didepan rumahnya.

"Sa-Sakura..?" gumamnya begitu melihat rambut merah muda yang keluar. Baru saja ia ingin teriak, ia melihat wajah Sarada dibelakang istrinya. Sarada sendiri terkejut dan refleks meneriakkan "Papa!"

Sakura ikut menoleh dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sasuke yang hampir ambruk. Dengan buru-buru ia membayar supir taksi tersebut dan berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura. Wanita itu tepat waktu menangkap suaminya. Tubuh Sasuke terasa sangat panas dan mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak.

"Astaga! Kau sedang sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan diluar rumah?! Kau seharusnya istirahat!" omel Sakura sambil membopong tubuh suamnya. Untung saja ia kuat. Kalau tidak ia bisa-bisa ambruk juga.

"Sa...Sarada...menghi..lang..tadi.." balasnya sebisa mungkin. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dasar dua orang ini. Mereka mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Sakura merebahkan tubuh Sasuke dan membuka jaketnya. Ia mengambil sebaskom air dan kain untuk mengompres. "Sarada? Bisa kau ambilkan sisa salep kompres dilaci ruang tamu?" pinta Sakura sambil menguras kainnya.

Sarada menggangguk dan langsung berlari. Sakura menatap suaminya penuh sayang dan menaruh kain tersebut didahinya. "Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" tanya Sakura heran. Soalnya Sasuke jarang-jarang sakit.

"Hujan panas. Aku teringat akan jemuran"

Sakura tertawa ketika membayangi wajah panik Sasuke akan jemuran mereka yang basah. "Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada hal yang lucu" dengus Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah, antara malu atau panasnya.

" _Iie iie_. _Nandemonai_. Aku hanya membayangkan wajah lucumu" jawab Sakura. "Tidurlah. Kau perlu istirahat" lanjut Sakura lembut dan mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau juga butuh tidur. Aku tidak akan tidur jika kau tidak tidur juga" bantah Sasuke. "Ck! Dasar keras kepala! Aku akan menunggumu sampai panasmu reda baru aku bisa tidur!" seru Sakura jengkel.

"Dan ini semua karena Nyonya Uchiha"

"Apa?! Sejak kapan ini menjadi salahku?!"

"Karena kau-"

"Mama! Salepnya tinggal satu!" seru Sarada, tanpa sadar memotong ucapan papanya. Sakura berterimakasih dan mengganti kain tersebut dengan salep.

Mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata Sarada, yang langsung mengalihkan matanya. Ia takut Sasuke akan marah karena meninggalkan rumah tanpa izin, tapi memang sepantasnya ia dimarahi.

"Sarada"

Dengan takut gadis itu mendongak. Sasuke menyuruhnya mendekat. Ah, apa papanya akan mencubitnya? Atau mengurungnya? Tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah sekejam itu.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat dan mengusap rambut hitam putrinya. "Terima kasih, _ne_?" katanya. Pipi Sarada memerah. Sakura sendiri ingin mengambil _camcorder_ -nya dan merekam kejadian menggemaskan itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba dahi Sasuke mengerut. 'Tapi jangan pernah ulang tindakan konyol itu lagi. Aku merasa mati ketika melihat pintu terbuka begitu saja" kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

Sarada tidak takut, malah ia tersenyum lebar. "Hehehe _gomen_ , papa!" katanya dengan cengiran yang terlihat sangat manis itu. Sasuke memanas dan tepar.

"Sa-Sasuke?!"

"Papa!"

"Sarada! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

" _Nanda yo_ , mama?! Kau kan dokter! Seharusnya mama tahu!"

"Ahhh _shannaroo_!"


End file.
